Heart of the Machines
by mysterycritic135
Summary: This is a one-shot duel story between two OC's in the ZEXAL world. I don't own the show, nor the game. Read, review, and enjoy!


**Hey, everyone. Mystery Critic here with a brand new story for you guys. This time, I'll be trying my hand at a story from my favorite game of all time; Yu-Gi-Oh! The story will take place in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but it will be just a one-shot. Now, I love the shows, and I love the game. I've been playing it since I was a kid, and I'm really excited to try this out. Now, the duel will be an OC and a nameless OC playing a random normal monster deck. Anywho, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor any of the rights affiliated with it. With the disclaimer out of the way, sit back and enjoy Heart of the Machines.**

 **Third-Person P.O.V**

Evan Michaels walked into school, his lucky deck placed on his leg, locked up in a deck box so no one can take it. Back in America, Evan Michaels could never beat anyone. He never had the ability to get cards that could help him win. After he moved to Japan to go to duel school, he found a deck lying in his apartment, with a mysterious note on it saying; "Good luck. Y." He took the deck and thought nothing of it, until he first started dueling with it. His friend walks up to him and pats him on the back.

"What's up, Evan?" he says.

"Not much." Evan responds.

Just thinking."

"About what?" he asks.

"About how we used to not be friends.

 **Flashback, two months ago, Evan's P.O.V**

"Hey, Evan!" The bully said, walking up to me.

"I think I'll take any money you have, and while you're at it, I'll take that deck on your leg."

"How about you duel me for it?" I said, raising my eyebrow in a smug grin.

"If you win, you get my money and my deck. If I win, you never bully me or anyone else again. Deal?"

"Ha, you got yourself a deal, punk!" He said, backing up.

"Let's do this!"

"Duel disk, go!" We said in unison, tossing them up and and catching them on our arms as the systems boot up.

"Augmented reality link established." The system said as we put on our duel gazers.

"Let's duel!" We say together, drawing our hands.

"I'll start, Evan!" He says, drawing a card.

"I place one monster facedown in defense mode, and end my turn."

"My move." I say, drawing a card. I look at my hand, then back up at him.

"I play the spell card, Emergency Teleport! This card lets me search my deck for a level three or lower psychic type monster, and special summon it to the field. I choose; Super Quantum Blue Layer!"

"Super Quantum?" He says, confused.

"What's that?"

"You'll see soon enough." I say, smiling.

"Now, when Blue Layer is summoned, she let's me add any card with Super Quant in it's name directly from my deck to my hand. I choose, the field spell, Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier! Now, I normal summon Super Quantum Green Layer, and his effect allows me to special summon Super Quantal Fairy Alphan from my hand. However, Alphan won't be staying for very long."

"Why not?"

"Because I activate Alphan's special ability!" I say, chuckling.

"By tributing Alphan, I can choose three Super Quant cards with different names in my deck, and you choose one at random for me to summon. The other two go to my grave. Alphan, use Search of Time!"

Alphan curls it's arms and legs in and disappears, and I choose three cards from my deck, shuffling them up and holding them at random towards the bully.

"I choose the middle one!" He says. I turn it around to reveal Super Quantum Green Layer.

"Green Layer gets special summoned in defense mode, then Red and Blue Layer go to the grave! Now, I use Red Layer's grave effect! When Red Layer is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon out any Super Quant monster in my grave, but it can't activate its effects. I choose, another Blue Layer, in defense mode! Now, for the real fun!"

"What real fun?" He asks, chuckling.

"Your deck doesn't scare me! I'll beat it no matter how many monsters you summon!"

"We'll see…" I say.

"Now, I overlay my two level three Blue Layers to Xyz summon; Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse! Then, I overlay my two level four Green Layers to summon Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros, both in attack mode!"

"Those monsters are huge!" He says, stuttering in fear.

"I'm not finished there, though! I activate the spell card; Soul Charge!"

"Soul Charge?" He said, reeling back.

"How did you get such a powerful card?!"

"Same place I got the rest of my deck." I say with a smile.

"Now, with the effect of soul charge, I summon Red Layer and Alphan back to the field in attack mode! Come on back, you two!"

Alphan and Red Layer appear back to my field in a blinding flash of light, both ready for action.

"Do both of them have a machine, too?"

"I guess you'll just have to find out," I say, smirking.

"Won't you? I use the other effect of Alphan!"

"Other effect?!"

"Yes, the other effect. You see, Alphan can target a Super Quant monster I control, and all face up monsters on my side of the field become the same level. Now, Alphan! Use Copycat Mirror!"

I say, Alphan responding to my command. A glow resides around him and Red Layer, first white, then turning red.

"Now, both my Red Layer and Alphan are level five. You know what that means."

"Oh, no!" He yelled.

"Oh, yes!" I say with a laugh.

"I overlay my two level five monsters to summon; Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnaliger! But none of them are staying on the field."

"What do you mean?!"

"They're making room for someone much bigger! I activate the field spell I added earlier, Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier!" Upon activating the card, a flying ship appears above the field, and my three Mech Beasts jump up into it.

"Now, I use the effect of the field spell. By sending it to the graveyard, I can use my three Mech Beasts and all their materials, to summon the most powerful monster in my deck! I overlay Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger, Aeroboros, and Grampulse, to summon; SUper Quantal Mech King Great Magnus!"

The three Mech Beasts jump out of the ship and begin changing into the body parts of Magnus. Aeroboros becomes the arms and Grampulse become the legs, both attaching to Magnaliger; who forms the body. They finish combining, and land on the field with an enormous crash.

"That thing's gigantic!" The bully says, falling back in fear.

"Indeed it is. Fortunately for you, because of Soul Charge, I can't attack this turn. So it's your move."

"My move!" he said, drawing a card.

Say bye-bye to your giant machine, punk! I activate Hammer Shot! This card destroys the monster on your side of the field with the highest attack. So say goodbye!"

The hammer erupts from the card and slams onto my Magnus, only to shatter on him.

"What?!" He screams.

"What happened?!"

"Magnus has nine materials, seven of them with different names." I explain.

"WIth the amount of materials he has, all three of his effects apply."

"Grr!" He screams, getting angry.

"I What are those effects?!"

"Well, at the moment, the one that you just say was he's unaffected by all card effects, except Super Quant cards."

"What?!"

"Yep." I say, crossing my arms with a smile.

"It's still your move."

"I sacrifice my facedown monster to summon Frostasaurus! Now, what's that things' attack?"

"Thirty-six hundred." I say, smiling wider.

"THIRTY-SIX HUNDRED?!" He screams, freaking out.

"How am I supposed to get over that?!"

"I don't think you can."

"I end my turn…"

"My move, then. I draw!" I draw my card, and glance over to see it's Trade-In.

"Perfect. I play the spell card Trade-In! By discarding the Level eight Gameciel, the Sea Turtle Kaiju, I can draw two new cards from my deck."

I draw two new cards and chuckle, an intense look on my face.

"I drew the cards to your defeat, dude! I tribute your Frostasaurus to special summon Dogoran, the Mad Flame Kaiju to your side of the field! Now, I attack! Magnus, destroy Dogoran with Blazing Gale Torrent!"

Magnus rushes forward, a beam of fire, wind, and water erupting from the mouth of Aeroboros which had become his right arm. Dogoran shatters as his life points drop to 7400.

"I play one card face down, and end my turn."

"My move! I draw!" He draws his card and looks at his hand fervently.

"I can only defend for now, so I play double summon! This lets me normal summon or set two monsters this turn instead of just one. So, I set two monsters, and end my turn!"

"That was your last turn, my friend." I say, drawing a card.

"I play the trap card, Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer! This trap card gets equipped to my Magnus, and increases his attack points by 100 times his rank. Which means, he goes all the way up to forty-eight hundred attack!"

A sword appears in Magnus's hand, glowing red, green, and blue as he tightens his grip, ready to attack.

"No way!"

"Yes, way. That's not all. If he attacks a defense position monster, he inflicts piercing battle damage. But first, Magnus! Use your effect! Transformation Disappearance!" Magnus glows in a wave of red, green, and blue as his middle facedown monster disappears.

"What just happened?"

"Once per turn, during either of our main phases, Magnus can shuffle one card on the field back into it's owner's deck. So I shuffled your monster, and now, it's time to attack! Magnus, Mechanical Elemental Barrage!"

The monster is destroyed by Magnus's attack, and his life points drop to 4600.

"Now, I use the trap's other effect!" I say, the sword disappearing from Magnus's hand.

"During my battle phase, by sending Magnaslayer to the grave, Magnus can make two more attacks at thirty-six hundred!"

"Wait, what?" He says nervously.

"Wait, hold on a second!"

"Magnus, attack with Blazing Gale Torrent!" I yell. Magnus strikes the bully, sending him flying.

"One more time, Magnus! Let's finish this! BLAZING GALE TORRENT!"

The bully screams as his life points drop to zero, defeated. I walk over to him and hold my hand out to him, helping him up.

"A deal's a deal, Evan." he says, shaking my hand.

"I won't bully anyone anymore."

"What's your name?" I ask.

"It's Yakuda."

"Nice to officially meet you, Yakuda." I say, shaking his hand back.

"Wanna come over to my place after school and hang out?"

"Sure!"

 **End of Flashback, Third-Person P.O.V**

"Yeah," Yakuda says, chuckling and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I used to be a real jerk until you set me straight. Anyway, we still on for after school today?"

"You bet!"

 **Well, everyone. That's the story. I think I did okay for my first one-shot, but what do you guys think? Don't forget to read and review. This is Mystery Critic, signing off.**


End file.
